


倒错

by yanEragrostis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Will Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Extremely Dubious Consent, How Do I Tag, M/M, Probable Hebephilia, no regrets, sexual exploitation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanEragrostis/pseuds/yanEragrostis
Summary: 关于：做爱时对未来的无果探讨和自我欺骗。又或：不求回复的问询和坦诚相见。2018.09.18首发于LOFTER。
Relationships: Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Kudos: 4





	倒错

**Author's Note:**

> *RD依然是Will的主人，Will当然也是恶魔，好吧……poor Will, poor Dipper
> 
> *切勿上升到角色本身/行为本身

* * *

迪普可以肯定威尔同意契约的时候没有细想，同时他也疑惑自己究竟想要什么。他记得的只有威尔三天以来第二次把他推到墙上抚摸他颤抖的身体时他脱口而出说那几句话令恶魔停下动作，刘海随之垂落下来。迪普瞧不见威尔的眼，只能在沉默中倔强地盯着，心重重地跳——这一刻显得那么漫长，他不得不借助吞咽缓解喉咙的干燥。而在那之后威尔狂乱地吻上他，说当然我的北斗七星，一切如你所愿。

他们谈论的条件没有人愿意回忆。

* * *

“你会爱着我吗？”

迪普抬眼望向蓝色头发的恶魔，在恍惚间呢喃。背着光他只能分辨出那人的轮廓而看不清表情，但他能肯定那不像白日里一样谦卑顺从。他能感到被点名的人儿放缓了身下的动作让他误以为这一刻的温柔就是永恒。他几乎就要怀疑那句话仅仅出现在他的脑海里，直到威尔轻笑了声，俯身亲吻他前额的胎记，一沾即走。

“以我的生命起誓，我的男孩。”

迪普闭上眼默默叹了口气。作为他的恶魔，威尔从来不会拒绝他，不论是命令还是请求，但也鲜少表示同意。对于不感兴趣的事物这个恶魔就是这么不愠不火。

“真的么，我听到的是一个恶魔的誓言？”

迪普再睁开眼时那双青翠的眸子里已是燃烧的爱欲和挑衅，他嘲弄，收缩了肠道，看着恶魔咬牙咽下呻吟——就算这样也表现得好像他才是那个被羞辱的，即便他们都知道事实并非如此。威尔朝他挑眉，略显惊讶。

“全心全意，主人。”

迪普嗤声。他早该知道这样的情景对交流来说糟糕透顶。他勾了勾手指，威尔于是俯下身来。男孩眨了眨眼，把对方目光里的犹疑从脑海里抹去；他只是在对方唇角落下一吻，又顺势舔了对方下唇便拉开了距离。蓝发恶魔眼里的喜悦和随之而来的失落他尽收眼底。迪普盯着那双钴蓝色眼睛里映出的自己，好像这样就能从中溅出火花，而威尔做的正如一个下仆，礼貌地把视线移开望向下方，即使那样看向的更多是他们交合的景象。迪普仰起头，疲惫地合上眼。

“你知道那些都子虚乌有，赛弗。”

——所以这一切都意味着什么呢，威廉？你会爱我就像我爱你一样，像我对你的钦慕、偏袒以及同病相怜，崇敬、卑微和无恶不作？你会爱我而不只是因为这具青涩的身体我的病态的瘦削，你能在我的后腰臀部和大腿内侧肆意留下施虐一样的痕迹用指甲划破我的肉体看血液渗出掺上汗水让我为这疼痛呜咽吗。就像我在回忆你想着我自慰的场景亵渎自己？这又归于什么呢是对你从前创伤的抚慰么……

“嘘——别哭。”

威尔俯下身舔了舔迪普眼角，男孩才发现自己早已开始哽咽，泪水流入发迹。他甚至不知道他说出了几成他的所思所想。迪普瞪了恶魔一眼，扭过头去用手掌掩住脸。他花了一会儿稳住呼吸，而在此期间威尔只是停了下来用那柔软的蓝眼睛看着他，他甚至能在里面读出关切——他咬牙，努力不让自己因此朝威尔怒吼。

“……继续。”

恶魔因这命令再次低下头，在男孩体内抽送起来。他们很久没有这样轻缓的性爱了，这让现在发生的一切都成了折磨。威尔还是抬起了他的一条腿架到肩上，低下头用牙齿轻轻咬着他的膝盖上部。迪普动了动身子更好地承受新的姿势，恶魔非人的利齿让他觉得他的腿上或许又会留下一片斑驳。威尔在舔舐的间隙说着什么，景仰，热忱，关于他是多么荣幸能够拥有他，是那些让他心也融化的甜言蜜语，迪普几乎流下泪来。

“你就尽管对我说谎吧。”

这不能算是他想说的，他只是习惯了。威尔有一瞬间绷紧了身子，张开嘴愣在那里。

“不是的——我没有……求您了，主人，我说的每一句话，每一个字都是真实的。我怎么能对您说谎呢，亲爱的……您说信任我，所以拜托，别把自己逼得太紧，这不值得……”

迪普倒是没有思量这个。他的脑子已然堆积了太多信息，这让他头痛，而威尔的话又使他无所适从。他汗湿的头发杂乱地贴在脸颊和额上，还有几根把他的视野切成碎块。——谁又在乎威尔说了什么呢，迪普于是嘶吼。

“闭嘴。”

威尔瑟缩了一下，咬着下唇，眼角又起了泪——天杀的他怎么敢为这点小事哭哭啼啼就好像受了什么过分的委屈似的？迪普可以肯定他待他足够优渥，比他当初索求的要好上百倍，但他对他的默许不代表威尔可以对他指手画脚——这个恶魔有什么可落泪的呢？他们的处境没什么好比较的。迪普把另一条腿搭在了威尔肩上，催促着让这过于真实的满足感尽快结束。恶魔的阴茎一次次操入他的内里，碾磨过他的前列腺。快感在他身体里积聚。他就要到了，不用说威尔还贴心地照顾着他的前端。

高潮的时候迪普抑制不住大声呻吟，后穴收缩。这也很快把威尔送上顶峰，一波一波直接射进他体内，胀大的结撑开他的肠道。那把他送入云霄的海浪退去后他在威尔身下为这痛苦抽气，而他的腰腹还该死的停留在酥软中祈求着更多。迪普迷迷糊糊地想着他一会儿还要去清理，因为恶魔除去最开始的几次就几乎不再关心同男孩做爱之后在对方身上留下的狼藉。有时候迪普会想，比如现在，这一切是否都是错误，多巴胺和催产素是否把他带离了现实，又或者是否那一晚他没有在沐浴之后遇见威尔一切就会不一样。但他也清楚那些不论什么对他们来说根本谈不上懊悔。恰如此时此刻威尔俯下身靠在他枕边，胸膛贴着他背部，一只手搭上他的腰，又带着慵懒餮足抚弄他后颈的碎发，偶尔附上一个吻，他就只想永远在他怀里了。他们就这么安静地拥在一起，alpha的结还没有完全消退，空气已经让迪普感到了冷。

恶魔的性器终于变得疲软后迪普支起身往床边沿挪去，环着他腰的手臂滑落到下腹的时候威尔像是惊醒，猛地使力止住他迈出腿的动作。他于是停下，而意识到自己做了什么后威尔有一瞬间的惊恐，那只手随即松开了他向后收回；可迪普更快，牵过他的手顺势转过身跨坐在恶魔身上，流畅得就好像从未想过离开。威尔在颤抖，大略也是在组织语言为那个不经意的动作寻求宽恕，迪普抢在他发出第一个音节前开了口。

“做我的Alpha吧。”

他的声线是尽可能的诱惑，如果威尔没有在他低下头让额发挡住眼睛前捕捉到那里的水光的话。男孩在笑，抬起他的手一个指节一个指节地亲吻，在无名指处停留得尤其久。

“我……以为您并不想分化为一个Omega。”

他斟酌着回复，而男孩做的只是眯起眼睛含入他的两根手指细细舔舐，直到他的舌头终于放过了威尔的手指转而润了润自己的唇。他维系着嘴角的弧度俯视着威尔。如果他没有抓着威尔的手放在自己的臀部指尖堪堪擦过臀缝而毫不吝惜地扭动屁股蹭着alpha阴茎的话，他全然是危险而充满压迫的。正如一位格里弗。

“是我家里人不这么希望罢了。我只是想Omega这个选择更好，对我、对你来说……”

恶魔做的只是顺着他小主人的心意把手指插入甬道操弄对方后穴，在他射进去的精液里搅动按压。迪普松开了攥着对方腕部的手转而抚弄自己。他的脖颈微微后仰，让威尔惊异于那未长成的喉结勾勒出的优美弧度，那片隐隐显出蓝色血管的苍白是留下吻痕与牙印的绝佳场所，但也是绝对的禁区。这无疑是一场无与伦比的盛宴。威尔用另一只手揉捏男孩的臀部，玷污他的天使同时也忘我地供奉。

“那你应该知道，我会让你怀上我的孩子。”

迪普眯起眼，手指支着下巴作出思考的样子。对方话语里的统制和占有令他因兴奋战栗，即使他的胃因此翻搅着。他当然可以斥责威尔出言不逊，但总而言之他不会在这种场合与威尔争论，一半由于恶魔提出的条件，一半由于他自己。

“唔……不错的提议。但斯坦福说我是个alpha，你觉得呢？……你希望我像你上我一样操进你的身体里么，还是说你更希望我只为你张开双腿？你知道只要开口，你会得到任何你想要的。——你会拒绝我么？”

一些花言巧语总是容易的，迪普甚至不确定自己在这之后会记得说过的任何一个字，可他的确想要从威尔嘴里捞出些什么，毕竟不论如何对方才是那个全知的恶魔。他说的最后几个字几乎是破碎的，鉴于威尔开始恶意地掐他腰上的软肉又没有停止对他前列腺的刺激，他不得不撑着威尔的肩膀喘息。在取悦他这方面威尔也许能勉强得个优。

“怎么会呢……悉听尊便。”

威尔少有地直视迪普双眼，露出一个展露利齿的笑容。他抽出手指，试图在男孩腿间获得更多的摩擦慰藉自己的硬挺，而迪普只是回以轻哼，半心半意迎合着威尔的节奏。不论怎样，迪普会让威尔属于他的，就算那需要另一个交易而那需要他献上自己的灵魂，他会的。他应当确保就算威尔回到恶梦领域，有关他的一切也永远值得这个恶魔的回忆。他呻吟，不多时便射在了威尔脸上，白浊溅上了后者的咽颈和长发。威尔扶着他的腰，因为他颤抖得就要倒下。但男孩看起来毫不介意，他伸出手捏着对方下巴居高临下与其对视，嘴角拧起一抹笑。

“看看我们，多可悲啊。”

而威尔只是又抓过他的手腕用他的手指蘸走那些液体放进嘴里，睁开的那只眼里全是渴望。他吮吸着迪普的手指，没有回答。这就是乞求了，让迪普留下，但男孩从不尝试理解正如他总是质问威尔为何不愿和他一起离开，尽管有那个该死的契约把恶魔限制在他身旁。所以当威尔用舌尖卷走他指上最后一点浊液之后，迪普理所当然抽走了手，把掌心贴在威尔胸骨上方。恶魔撇嘴，几乎是好奇地低下头猜测他的打算，这换来迪普倾身用另一只手抵着他的脖子让他稍稍偏过头去，动作称得上温柔。

“闭上眼睛。”

他说得近乎慌乱，却仍然紧逼威尔视线直到后者顺从地阖上眼帘切断这次交流。深呼吸，迪普抬起放在威尔胸膛的手，转而用指尖在其上游走。他在寻找起始的最佳地方：由下开始，两次弯折——梅森，他的名字。指甲留下的红印很快就会恢复，所以他用上了魔法——来自威尔的——让那切口能深入皮肉。他技法的不甚成熟使得划出的痕迹深浅不一，威尔或许因此嘤鸣。他停下手，抬了抬眼。

“安静。”

他又是那个冷静自恃的格里弗了，叫人怀疑刚才他脸上呈现的红晕也只是幻象。接下来的沉默让他愉悦地完成了余下的几个字母，没有留下一点不连贯。无可否认威尔•赛弗在这一片暗红的污迹里美得惊人——他欣赏了一会儿他的作品，把指尖蹭到的血抹在威尔脸颊上——今天或许就这么结束了，可在他松手准备离开的前一刻他感到了振动，威尔的声音回荡在黑暗里。

“杀了我吧。”

男孩的眼睛一瞬间睁大了，不是为恶魔违抗他的命令，而是……他目不转睛研究着恶魔脸上的任何一点动作，但后者只是闭着眼，平静地呼吸着，像是挑战他，又轻轻重复了一遍。

“真的，杀了我吧。”

迪普的手指不再压着他的喉管了，威尔的话却堵在了心口。他或许说了要迪普舍得，或许说了是他毁了这个男孩他或许也在坦白他的罪行——从长远考虑，一些愚蠢的话——最后都被笑声打断。

“在你对我做了那种事情之后吗，赛弗？杀死你这一具身体？？然后呢，把你从契约里解脱出来？！不，千万不要想得太简单了，我的爱。你别想跑。想都别想。”

有什么事情是能用侵害和受害这样的捷径糊弄过去的呢，他们都陷得太深了，仅仅是浓厚空气就能让他窒息。男孩的笑逐渐收敛，但肩膀还颤耸着，他啐了一口。

“笑话。”

迪普不得不眨眼让眼前的景物清明起来。方才指腹下动脉搏动的感觉是那样清晰，他知道只需要一点力道就能让那肉体在几十秒内死去，玩得巧也许只需要破坏几块软骨。可是不，那不是他想要的。死亡说起来过分简单了，他无法容忍他倾注的情感这样轻易地消散。威尔所受的任何伤害都应来自他的精心策划，正如他所拥有的也都经由这个恶魔赐予褫夺。没有人能够僭越。他低下头轻吻威尔的眼睛，又把唇靠近了恶魔的耳朵。

“你不知道我有多想就这么和你一起下到地狱。”

威尔只是抚摸他的头发，把他的刘海拂到一旁。他用双手捧着男孩的脸，但迪普只是躲避。他最后还是触到了他的双唇，刹那间他们都停了下来，只有刻意保持平稳的呼吸打在彼此脸上。这个景象好似触动了男孩，他微微睁开眼，睫毛仍由于湿润沾在一起。那一刻迪普决心拉过威尔的手与他十指相扣，扭头蹭过威尔鼻尖，梦呓般唤着对方名字。

“威尔，威尔，为什么我总学不会去相信你？你当然会爱着我的啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一切问题都是我的问题。


End file.
